The expansion of cloud computing services has led to datacenters housing collections of servers to provide computing capacity to run various applications. Data traveling between servers and client applications needs to be monitored for security. In a security system including a hierarchy of microservices, some services may be performed by more than one microservice. Selecting a microservice and load balancing among multiple microservices to process packets associated with a protocol stream may benefit performance.